robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
7 4 2 9
the account 742_9 is a very scary account and not even its avatar is scary but its place so i was playing shark bite and a player named "742_9" joined in my private server i though it was one of my friends but i had alot of friends one of my friends said hello? and anther said who are you? it didnt say anything for at least 46 minutes when the round was over the game took us to the lobby where we could see his avatar it wasnt what we expected it said hello there we all were shocked as it looked kinda like a bot but it wasnt we could tell it was a player for a couple of reasons 1 being if its a bot it would tell us free robux and more but we all went to our discord to talk about who he is one of my friends said its maybe one of your friends trying to be creepy we agreed i checked my friends and this player was'nt on my friend's list but he was following me it was still scary the next day one of my friends said is he still bothering you cuz i know hes bothering me i said yes anther one of my friends joined me and said hello there we both muted him and i said do you know him i don't think i can trust him today he said want me to go to his house to show you his fine i said ok but i would'nt do that if i were you he said dude its fine as he walked and as i tried to stop him he muted me i went to check my friends list to see if i could play with any friends and all of them were gone but one it messaged me and said i see you i was scared cuz i didnt know where he could be he said wont you play with me and he forced my account to play with him he said on the very first day of 2020 i will break you and every one who knows this account i went to unfriend him and ran to my friends house we lived on the same street and i asked his mom to see if he was home she said yes and when i went to his room he asked me do you this 742_9 i said no we both went to get our last friend when we went to go get him he was gone his mom was morried she said do you know where he last was we both said no she said i last saw him in his room playing roblox she went to call the police we went and talked about where he could be it was just us 2 the next day i went to my friends house and he was gone it was just me now when i went to look at my avatar to change it every item i ever got was gone from the most robux to the least robux it was all gone a message said open the door my mom went to open it i said please dont she said why i said some thing has happend in the last 2 days my friends are gone and a player named 742_9 is my only friend on roblox she said ok just let me see who it is then at the door the door knocks got louder and louder every body that lived on our street they saw nothing but the door bell ringing by it self i went to tell him on roblox to stop but it got alot worse the noise got louder and louder we just could'nt stop thinking about it mom and i opened the door together and saw a note on the ground that said wont you play with me? i ripped it apart i had a feeling to tell me to run lock the doors and call the policei did that the cops found fingerprints on the door bell it was scary that something was there but nobody say it at 9 a clock that night i opened my window and it was what i saw in the distance was like your worst night mare i saw a man holding his phone in his left hand on roblox and his username was 742_9 we both held eye conntact for 24 seconds i got to see what he looked like in real life he was wearing jeans a black jacket a black hat and a scarf to keep me from seeing that his face looked like real life as i secretly called the police he ran off and i closed the window the police came to our house and i told them what happend knew it wasnt a lie cuz the fingerprints and know we have police that guard us at night i was able t get the link to his profile https://www.roblox.com/users/1345069600/profile#!/about Category:Example Category:Bad Example